Come On Now Sugar
by AWarOfWords
Summary: Basically, this is how I wish Season 1 would have ended between Logan and Veronica.
1. Chapter 1

She was still in tears from the emotional form the night that had just unfolded before her. Her father's near death experience (and her own), running for her life, cops, but the most important part-finally exposing and catching Lily's true murderer. At the end of the night, everything that had happened couldn't have been more worth it.

After hearing that her father was going to be okay, and politely being kicked out of his hospital room, she had planned on driving straight home, showering and then going to bed-but having a near death experience tends to put things into perspective.

So here she was, with things in perspective, standing outside Logan's door. It felt like an eternity since she had knocked-maybe he wasn't awake, maybe he was busy moving on, or maybe she should just go home-blame this all on the adrenaline rush. But almost as if he had read her mind, Logan opened the door as she was about to make up her mind to leave. Convenient.

"Veronica?" Logan asked in disbelief, clearly just waking up from sleeping off a minor boozing binge. "What are you-"

She didn't let him finish. Had another second past she might have chickened out, instead she collided her lips against his, wrapping her arms around his neck. He responded instantly, pulling her closer against his body and kicked shut the door.

"Not that I'm complaining," Logan started as he reluctantly broke away from their kiss. "But what are you doing here?"

"I-there's so much I need to tell you about tonight, Logan." A flicker of guilt for his lack of parental state now flashed through her momentarily. "Things you _need_ to know. But when I almost died tonight I couldn't help but think-"

"What? Veronica, what happened? Are you alright?" Concern overcame anything else he had previously been feeling. Looking closer now he noticed her rough appearance and tear streaked face.

Veronica held her finger against his lips to silence him and pulled him down onto the bed with her.

"Let me finish. I'll fill you in on all the specifics tomorrow, but what I'm trying to say is, I couldn't help but think that there's going to be things in my life I'll regret-that's inevitable. But I don't want not giving this-us, a real chance to be one of them. So basically, I want to say. . .I'm sorry, Logan. Is there any chance you can forgive me?" She could feel her rapid heart beat all throughout her body as she nervously waited for his answer. Every second he took to answer seemed like forever.

Rather than just telling her that he had forgiven her since the moment he opened the door, Logan gently pulled her close to him again and kissed her as tenderly and lovingly as he had once dreamed of.

"Consider yourself forgiven," he whispered just before the heated portion of the night began.

They woke up together in nothing more than each other's arms and a tangle of blankets. Logan, having woken up before Veronica, was running his hand gently through her silky hair-enjoying the beautiful simplicity of just having her in his arms.

"Mmm," Veronica yawned as she slowly emerged out of her sleep. "Morning."

"Morning to you too sleepy head," he kissed the top of her head softly to complete his morning greeting. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Better than I have in a long time," she admitted, snuggling closer to him with secret hopes of catching an extra hour or so of sleep.

It didn't seem like that was likely to happen at all. Just outside of Logan's door they could both hear the faint rustle of voices and clicks of cameras.

"What the hell!" Logan groaned as he climbed out of bed and pulled on a pair of pants. "I still stand by my idea of needing attack dogs," he mumbled irritatedly.

Veronica sat up, clutching the sheet closely to herself as she tried to get a good view of who was outside.

The second he opened the door a mob of reporters and cameras attacked.

"Logan! What are you going to do now?"

"Did you have any idea about your father and Lily?"

"Do you believe he is guilty?"

"Is that Veronica Mars?"

"Are you two together?"

"Did the two of you work together on the Kane investigation?"

"Are you going to stay in Neptune now?"

"Logan!"

They just continued shouting out questions and tripping over each other even after he had slammed the door shut on all of them.

"Something you want to tell me?" Logan asked slowly as he turned to face Veronica.


	2. Logan's Logic Chapter 2

Moment of truth time. She had planned on telling him everything at some point today-but she hadn't really decided how she was going to tell him everything. However she was going to though, Veronica figured being dressed would probably be much more appropriate.

"A lot, actually, that I need to tell you," Veronica nervously responded as she tried to gather her clothes.

"What are you doing?" Logan asked as he watched her scamper around the room gathering her filthy clothes from the floor. They hadn't exactly been. . . tame last night as things go heated.

"Well, what I have to tell you isn't exactly birthday suit appropriate."

"Wait," he walked over to his closet and pulled out a black t-shirt and basketball shorts. He grabbed the dirty clothes from her hands and gave her his clean ones. "They won't exactly fit you, but they should work until these are clean."

"Thanks," Veronica smiled weakly as she took the clothes and quickly put them on. Once she was dressed, Logan pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

"Come on, let's grab some food and then you can tell me what I'm sure is an interesting story." Veronica nodded in agreement and took Logan's hand as he led them both into the kitchen.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Veronica told him everything, holding back on nothing. She told him about the tapes, how his dad killed Lily, him trying to kill her and her father as well, the Kane's involvement in the matter-everything.

"So. . . my dad was having an affair with not only a handful of other women that weren't my mom, but with my girlfriend at the time, too. . .and then he killed her?" It was all slowly sinking in for Logan. The information was almost too much to handle-but it wasn't unbelievable. His father was never what one would call a saint. As he thought more and more about it, Logan could feel the ball of anger and sadness swelling up to astronomical sizes inside. "I need a drink. . ." He shoved his poptart aside and headed over to the liquor cabinet.

"Logan. . ." Veronica called out to him while chasing after. When she caught him and turned him to face her, she saw the tears steadily flowing down his face.

"How selfish can a man be, Veronica?" He collapsed into her shoulder crying and they both sunk slowly to the kitchen floor. "He's literally tried to take every woman I've ever cared for away from me! First Lily, then my mother, and he almost killed you too! He's lucky he's behind bars. . ."

Veronica didn't know what to say-there was nothing to be said that would make this any easier for him to handle. The bottom line was that his father really was a monster and Logan was completely better off without him in his life. Knowing that wasn't the best thing to say, Veronica just rubbed his back and tried to comfort him that way.

"No use crying," Logan mumbled, whipping away his tears. "Lily can be at peace now, and she'd want us to celebrate." He picked up his head from Veronica's shoulder and took his phone out to call Dick.

"Logan. . . maybe we should hold off on the party. . ." Veronica suggested, feeling extremely hesitant towards the idea of a party.

"Veronica," he started, still waiting for Dick to answer the phone, "think about it. Lily would be completely disgusted with us if we just sat around and cried. She'd want us to party-you were her best friend, you should know." The look Veronica had 100% confirmed Logan's logic. "Dick!" Logan shouted, shaking off his last few tears. "What's going on man?"

"What's going on?" Dick was shouting loud enough for Veronica to hear him, too. "Dude, I should be asking you that! You and Veronica are all over the news!"

"I bet. Anyway, listen. . ." Logan explained to Dick that they were going to have a party, tonight, in Lily's honor and to round up all the 09ers.

Veronica, however, got up and walked into the living room to turn on the TV. Logan might have shook off them being all of the news to his dad's arrest, but Veronica had a feeling it was something more.

She turned on the TV and changed the channel to the local news station. Dick was right, they were all over the news. But not as in 'Mars finds true Kane killer,' or anything of that nature. Instead it was a news feed from the press this morning, knocking on Logan's door and getting a peak at them both in less than appropriate amounts of clothing.

"Logan!" Veronica called out, feeling her heart drop. Everyone in Neptune was seeing thing. Everyone. . .her dad being one of them if he'd woken up yet.

"Alright, we'll be there at 5 with supplies. Later," he hung up the phone with Dick, "what is it Veroni. . . is that us?" Logan was hit with the surprise bus too, but not like Veronica. Instead he looked happy, wearing his adorable half smirk half smile. He came up behind Veronica and wrapped his arms around her and kissed the base of her neck, "looks like we don't have to tell anyone we're back together now."

"Sure, that's the bright side. But let's talk about how our sexcapades are all over the news! And you know who watches the news? My father." She felt her life ending with every breath she took. Even if her dad didn't kill her, she probably just destroyed his chances of getting his Sheriff position back.

"You'll be fine. We'll talk to your dad when he gets home, I promise. We've got a party to get ready for now," Logan was trying to keep the mood light, Veronica could see right through it.

"Fine. But enjoy seeing me now. Once dad sees that I'm done for." She sighed against him and tried to enjoy herself while she could. "You sure you're okay, Logan?" If he didn't want to deal with everything now, she probably shouldn't force him. Not yet at least, but one last effort to get him to admit he wasn't okay.

"I'm fine, for now at least." He admitted. "Lily's death. . .I've had time to deal with that, it's not a new fact, doesn't mean it sucks less, but like I said, she'd be pissed if we wallowed. As for my dad. . ." he trailed off in thought for a moment, "I'll deal with that later."

"If you say so. . ." Veronica, still unconvinced he was okay at all, decided to drop it for now. "I guess if we're going to party tonight I'll need real clothes."


	3. The Party Chapter 3

Veronica had to admit, Dick sure knew how to throw together a last minute party like nobody else. Every 09er must have been there, plus Wallace who was there for Veronica. Although, Wallace seemed to be fitting in with the 09er's just fine, he was drinking and socializing with them like he was part of the group.

It was weird being back at this kind of party, but having Logan's arm draped around her seemed to make everyone accept her like old times again. She had also vowed to only accept drinks poured by herself or Logan. In her own way of honoring Lily, the supposed theme of the party, Veronica decided on wearing a red, strapless dress-just as Lily had suggested. Logan didn't seem to mind it either, that was a plus.

"Well, let's get this shindig started," Logan said excitedly, pulling Veronica with him through the crowd and to the bar Dick had set up by his pool. They'd decided to have the party at Dick's rather than Logan's, it just seemed logical.

The party was already well underway, but Logan and Veronica hadn't started drinking and Logan was more than ready to change that. They made it to the bar, finally, where Dick and Cassidy were playing bartenders.

"Heeeyyyy Ronnie," Dick shouted over the music. "Looking good! But I think I liked Logan's sheets much better!" He winked in reference to the news this morning.

"Okay, I'm leaving now!" Veronica turned to walk away but Logan caught her before she went anywhere.

"Wait, wait, wait. Dick will behave himself," Logan shot him a warning look, "just give it a shot." He gave Veronica the puppy dog pout, knowing she wouldn't be able to resist. She just rolled her eyes and leaned into Logan.

"Speeeaaaking of shots!" Dick held up a bottle of Vodka he'd been dying to tap into.

"Perfect! Trust me," Logan whispered into Veronica's ear, "He's much easier to tolerate after a few drinks." He poured the whole group a round of straight shots and raised his in the air, "To Lily!"

"To Lily!" Everyone echoed and downed their drinks, even some other people by the bar who weren't in the group. Veronica, who wasn't exactly use to the taste of alcohol, scrunched up her face and shook her head.

"Awe, look at that cute little swig face," Logan laughed and gave Veronica a little kiss.

"Don't patronize me," Veronica jokingly pouted.

"I'm gonna need more booze to deal with the happy couple," Dick said to Cassidy. He started pouring the groups round two of shots, then three, then four, and then five. But the time round sixe came around the group, plus Wallace finally, snagged a new bottle for themselves and occupied some seats around the pool. Veronica, having drank practically zero alcohol in roughly a year, already felt her face heating up and her tension fading away. Logan, who was a good 5 or 6 shots ahead of her, hadn't let go of her all night-as promised. Even when they moved to the seats he pulled her into his lap.

The group had segwayed from sharing favorite stories of Lily to playing 'never have i ever.'

"Never have I every. . .," Dick started, more focused on the drunk chicks stumbling around, "uh. . .been naked on the news!"

"I wasn't naked!" Veronica was desperately trying to get out of Logan's hold and punch Dick for bringing it up so much.

"Close enough, do your shot, kitten," Dick drunkenly laughed and handed her a shot, which she begrudgingly did.

"Heeyy, Veronica," some drunk guy stumbled into their group and focused on her. "I hear you like, help people right? Well, I need your help!" He looked like someone she'd seen around school a few times, but never really gave the time to get to know.

"Call again later, Veronica is currently out of the office," she nonchalantly replied to the stranger. She was drunk and enjoying herself, Veronica Mars the private investigator would be answering phones again tomorrow.

"Don't be like that, boo!" The random guy yelled and grabbed her arms to pull her towards him.

"Hands OFF my girlfriend, _buddy_," Logan ordered, pulling the guys hand away from Veronica and tossing it aside.

"My bad, bro," the guy said while backing away. "Didn't see you there." Then he disappeared into the crowd.

"Anybody know that guy?" Cassidy asked while mixing everyone drinks. He handed one to Logan, Dick, Veronica and Wallace.

"Not a clue," Dick brushed it all off quickly. "Veronica, it's your turn!"

"Is this how you 09ers always get down?" Wallace finally spoke, he'd been in a bit of a lifestyle shock since he joined the group.

"You better get use to it, bro," Dick said excitedly. "Homegirl's with Logan now, you're in by association."

"I can't seem to take you anywhere can I? Guys just come flocking," Logan laughed and gave Veronica a gentle squeeze. "You doing okay?" He whispered this time while the other's talked amongst themselves.

"Yeah, I'm fine. This is actually pretty fun. . ." Veronica admitted as she drank some of the vodka and coke Cassidy had made her. "But you lied, Dick isn't any easier to tolerate now that I'm drunk." She laughed and kissed Logan on the cheek. That wasn't enough for Logan, though. He cupped her face in his hand and brought her lips to meet his in a deep and desire filled kissed, a kissed that would normally be shared in private.

"Hey!" Wallace jokingly yelled at the couple and threw an empty solo cup at them. "Get a room!"

"Well if you insist. . ." Logan acted like he was going to get up and take Wallace's advice until he caught Dick's 'don't you dare' glance.

"Sorry," Veronica giggled and chugged down more of her drink, that kissed made her a bit thirsty. She finished off her drink and put her cup down on the ground, she was pretty drunk as it was, the logical parts left working in her head told her to stop now. She looked up and saw exactly what she didn't want to see heading straight her way. "Uhh, Logan. . .I think we have trouble. . ." And trouble came in an angry looking pack of guys led by Weevil.

"Who invited the trash?" Logan groaned, knowing he'd have to deal with this, and very much not in the mood to have to. He started to get up, but Veronica made sure she stayed between him and Weevil's crew. As far as she knew, she was still in good with Weevil, maybe, even intoxicated Veronica, could keep things calm.

"Step aside Veronica," Weevil flatly demanded. He had a hunger in his eyes, like he was looking for blood.

"Don't talk to her like that," Logan matched Weevil's flat, no nonsense tone. He tried to step protectively in front of Veronica but she refused to let a fight break out.

"How can you let him touche you, Veronica? Don't you know what his father did? What his father did to your best friend!" Weevil was fuming angry. He couldn't believe the Veronica would attach herself to such scum.

"He isn't his father, Weevil! You're just letting your angry blind you!" Veronica was trying to keep a clear, level head, but she was known to let her emotions run wild.

"Guess you chose your side then, can't say I'm surprise. Slut was always a good look on you." His words were drenched with disgust. Veronica didn't think he meant it, he was just trying to get to Logan. Even drunk she wasn't an idiot, Weevil was here to take out his frustration for Logan's dad on Logan.

Logan lunged at Weevil, or tried to at least. Wallace and Veronica were both struggling to hold him back.

"Maybe when she's bored of him and needs a little _something something_ she'll call up Weevil like your old girl Lily used to," one of Weevil's crew crudely called out.

"She always did like when I visited," Weevil gloated smugly, knowing it would push Logan's buttons.

"If she was so in love with _you _ then why was it always me she called at the end of the day!" Logan knew he had a point and he knew it would push Weeble over the edge.

"Out of the way Veronica!" Weeble ordered, finally having enough.

Veronica didn't budge, this wasn't going to happen. Things were supposed to be better now that they discovered Lily's real killer. It wasn't supposed to escalate things. All this excitement, emotional rampage, and booze was starting to make her head feel clouded, but she stood her ground anyway. She tried at least, Weeble pushed her aside, and being taken off guard she stumbled and tripped into the glass table they had been sitting their drinks on.

After that the party stopped and everyone scattered, nobody wanted to be around if the cops showed up. Weeble and his crew got lost in the crowd and scattered from the party. Dick tried to chase after them once Logan rushed over the Veronica's side.

"Wallace! I help me get Veronica to my car!" Logan shouted over the chaos. The fall, or so they thought, knocked Veronica out cold.

"Logan?" Duncan shouted, not really sure how he'd found his way over to t his side of the party in all the panic. "What the hell happened? What'd you do to Veronica?" He felt his protective feelings for Veronica kick into full gear. He kneeled down to pick up Veronica on his own and take her somewhere safe.

"I've got her Duncan," Logan shouted over the crowd. He picked up Veronica and tried to find a way out of the crowd. "Duncan, you okay to drive?" He asked Duncan, kind of in a panic. Logan knew he was probably okay to drive, but he didn't want to risk it. Not with Veronica in the car.

"Yeah, I haven't drank at all. Let's go!"


	4. That Feeling Again Chapter 4

**Authors note: Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm glad you're liking the story. There was a comment that something Weevil said was a bit OOC, which I can see where that can be seen. But the way I saw it was, Weevil isn't exactly in his right state of mind-finding out Lily was having an affair with Aaron and that Aaron was, in fact, her true killer. So in my mind, it was almost in character for him to be a bit out of character at that moment. But that very well could just be me. **

**Also, I hadn't really planned on taking the story any farther than the party, but then I got the mystery idea. Hope you guys enjoy. Please review if you have the time :).**

**- B**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The next thing Veronica knew, she was waking up in a hospital bed. Looking around the room she saw that on one side of her was Logan, sleeping in a chair pulled up close to the bed and was holding her hand. On the other side, close to the door, was Duncan sleeping in a chair against the wall.

Feeling extremely uncomfortable with not knowing how she got to the hospital or why she was there, Veronica tried to sit up but the moment she put pressure on her left arm it immediately gave out and a searing pain shot through her. Exponentially more confused now, Veronica looked at her arm to see that it was completely bandaged up from her elbow to her shoulder. _What the hell happened to me,_ she thought.

"Hey," Logan said softly, just coming out of his sleep. The little movement Veronica made had woken him up-he was so worried that he couldn't have fallen into a deep sleep no matter how much he wanted. "You're awake."

"Barely," she groaned and sunk into the bed. She felt like she hadn't slept in months.

"Feeling a little hungover?" Logan asked while stroking the top of her hand with his thumb to comfort her.

"Only if hungover is new kid slang for massively confused. What happened last night, Logan?" It wasn't often that Veronica allowed herself to be terrified, but all this confusion and feeling inside her made her remember the morning after a party she also didn't exactly remember-and that truly terrified her.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Logan shifted forward in his seat, as if he wasn't concerned before now he could double that. He knew Veronica didn't normally drink, but he didn't think she drank enough to black out last night.

"You and Weevil trying to smash each other's heads in," Veronica responded flatly, still not exactly please at that entire encounter.

"Oh," Logan let out a sigh of relief and then tensed up again at his next comment. "Weevil shoved you into a table and you passed out, then we rushed you to the hospital." His hands clenched tightly at the very words of the event, he vowed that he would make Weevil pay for laying a hand on his Veronica.

"Well that explains the arm. . ." And possibly the desperate need for sleep. She had to admit though, she was extremely relieved to hear that she hadn't blacked out or been dosed. As she began to relax another terrifying thought crossed her mind. "Where's my phone?" She asked in a near panic.

Logan shuffled through his pockets, found her phone and handed it to her. "What's wrong?"

"Dad." She was half answering his question and half repeating the name that was on her 42 missed calls and voicemails. _Oh no!_ She listened to the first few voice mails:

"Veronica, it's your dad. I just got home, guess you're out. Call me when you can. Bye."

"Veronica. . .I just saw something very interesting on the news. I think we need to talk. Call me as soon as you get this."

"If you don't call me within the next hour I'm turning on the tracker on your phone. Consider this your warning."

"Turning the tracker on, I'm sure I'll see you soon."

After that one she closed her phone out of fear and turned to Logan.

"Hope you've had your fill of me. Once my dad finds me, I'm dead. . ." She tried to sink farther into the bed but the mattress wasn't exactly letting her. She can't believe she had forgotten to check her phone during the party to see if her dad had been released yet.

"You're gonna be fine," Logan laughed and reached up to stroke her hair. "Your dad is already here, he just went to get someone to some lunch in the cafeteria. I don't think he was all too happy to see me but he was just glad to see you were okay."

"Oh, okay. . ." Veronica muttered, kind of relieved. She was also feeling overcome by the urge to sink back into her sleep. It was a desperate fight that she was losing just to keep her eyes open.

"Hey sleepy head, try and get some more sleep. I'll let you know when the doctor comes back in, they said you should be good to go once he clears you." Logan went to sit back in his chair but Veronica tugged on his arm, apparently not very happy with that idea. She scooted herself over to the other side of the bed and patted the area in front of her.

"The injured girlfriend demands cuddling," she pouted, knowing she'd get her way. Logan just rolled his eyes and climbed into bed beside her, carefully wrapping her up in his arms.

"Your father really is going to kill me. I hope you enjoy this." He kissed the top of her head, heard her mumbled something quietly and then she fell asleep.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Veronica woke up the next time to a large, yet friendly looking doctor hovering over her and anxiously clutching his clipboard.

"Uh, good morning to you too?" Veronica said awkwardly to the stranger doctor.

"Good _evening_ Ms. Mars. How are you feeling? I'm Doctor Clyde," the doctor introduced himself, still hovering over her. He was looking at her like was making her feel completely uncomfortable, like he was hiding something from her.

"Sore. Tired. And a little awkward now," She admitted out loud as she successfully sat up this time.

"Understandable. I just have a few questions to ask you before we discharge you. I asked everyone to leave the room so you wouldn't feel obligated to hide anything," he waited for her nod of approval before he continued. "Aside from the. . .significant amount of alcohol in your system, there were also small amounts of Rohyphenol...roofies in your system. Have any idea about how that might have happened?"

"There was WHAT?" Veronica almost fainted. Flashbacks of Shelly's party furiously cluttered her mind. _How could this happen again? Who would. . .who could have?_ "I have no idea," her tone was flat, almost absent and empty. The doctor just nodded his head.

"You might want to keep a closer eye on yourself next time you decide to underage drink. Make sure you drink plenty of water today and you should feel completely normal by tomorrow. Your clothes are right here in the night stand drawer." With that, the doctor nodded politely and excused himself from the room.

Veronica was on autopilot while she got dressed. She was lost in thoughts brought on by the doctor's words. _Who would have, or could have roofied me? Logan only poured me one drink and I watched him pour it. Dick? He did give us the bottle to drink out of, but would that me he would have roofied us all? He made me a few drinks though and I wasn't paying as much attention as I had promised myself. Motive though? He doesn't like me very much. And he did seem extremely anxious about seeing me naked. . .Could he have done it?_

By the time she was dressed and out the door, Logan and her father were waiting anxiously for her. Duncan was waiting with them, but he left the moment he saw her standing on her own. She made a mental note to talk to him later and thank him for staying with her. . .and see if he might have noticed anything suspicious about Dick last night.

"Veronica, honey, I'm so glad you're okay," her father smothered her in a hug. She barely responded. Sure, she wasn't raped this time, but she could have been-that could have happened to her again. She felt cold with fear, but her father seemed to just shake it off to her injury. "Come on, let's get you home."

"I need to talk to Logan, I'll meet you at home," even her voice sounded empty. She was fighting off tears, trying not to let her dad see how unsettled she was-she didn't want to explain to him.

"We can talk tomorrow, Veronica," Logan said with a smile, knowing Keith was anxious to spend time with his daughter.

"No, this can't wait. I'm sorry." She shot her father a stern look and he seemed to understand immediately that she meant business.

"Alright sweetie. . .be home by midnight." Keith kissed her forehead, like the loving and concerned father he was, and left the two alone.

"Veronica, what's wrong?" Logan took a step closer and rubbed her uninjured arm. The look she was giving him was unnerving, he just couldn't imagine what could have happened between when he left and when she came out of the room.

"Someone tried to roofie me last night," she said immediately, looking him dead in the eyes. Not with an acquisition, but with fear.

Logan was stunned silent by the news. How could anyone have slipped anything into her drink? She was with him all night. This meant that whoever did, was one of his close friends.

"We'll find whoever it was, I promise," he meant every word, too. Even if that meant she had to investigate him again, he knew he didn't do it. For now though, he pulled Veronica into his arms, holding her close to him. She wrapped her arms around him in response and let herself cry into his chest.


	5. The Storm Chapter 5

**Authors note: I tried to address the few minor details I overlooked in the last chapter, like Veronica being underaged (kind of forgot the whole age thing). Also, I'd like to mention that I'm really not the greatest at writing parental characters-hope that doesn't take away too much for those of you that are interested in the story so far. **

**Thank you all for the reviews, I really appreciate it. Kind of gives me a bit more motivation to continue the story. 3**

**- B**

**p.s. those of you who are suspecting that it's unquestionably Cassidy-I wouldn't be so quick to write off everyone else. :).**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"What if we're wrong, Weevil? The kid could be innocent," one of the PCH questioned after the plan had been laid out on the table.

"His _father_ murdered her. Do you really think he didn't know? I'd put money on Logan _at least_ knowing what his father had done, maybe he even helped daddy cover it up. Don't be naive. There's no **way **he's innocent," Weevil explained. He was pacing the garage of his house anxiously. Now that he knew who Lilly's real killer was, and who was most likely connected in it, he wanted to take action immediately-just like he had always promised.

"Alright, alright-you make a good point. But are you sure you want to go this extreme man? Aaron Echolls is already in jail and if Logan was connected, he'll be brought to the picture, too. Seems like we should just let the law handle this one," said the member from before.

"The _law? _You know just as well as I do how the _law_ works in this town. Their 09ers, numbskull! How much do you want to bet Aaron and little boy Logan will get off scot-free at the end of this? No, if we want justice then _we _have to make it happen." Weevil was strong and passionate with his words, anyone in the gang who wasn't convinced before that this was the right thing to do was surely convinced now. One problem still remained in their plan though.

"What about Veronica Mars? She's gonna know we had something to do with it," another member brought up. Weevil stood still in the center of the room, he'd been thinking the same thing since he'd devised this plan.

"We'll just have to make her suspect Logan again. It aint gonna be easy, she seems pretty hooked on him. But Logan's an easy target." _Maybe Veronica is even coming to her senses now that Logan wasn't just an innocent but tortured rich boy_, Weevil thought.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Dad, I'm home!" Veronica called out as she walked into the door of their apartment. After a bit of a discussion with Logan at the hospital, she had her brave face on now and was ready to face the wrath of her father.

"Hey kiddo," Keith said in a chipper manor as he walked out of his room. He cast an uncomfortable stare on Veronica for a few minutes and watched her squirm. "So how was the pre-marital sex and underaged drinking?" He blurted out, but in a very casual way.

"Oh boy. . ." Veronica groaned, plopping herself down on the couch.

"Oh boy is right, Veronica. What were you thinking? I'm flattered you wanted to celebrate my health, but I can't say I'm proud of your choice in actions." He paused for a moment and sat down next to her on the couch. He was absolutely furious with his daughter, every 'father' fiber in his body told him to yell at her, ground her and send her to bed without supper-but the other part of him wanted to rejoice in the fact that she was okay and alive.

"I'm sorry dad. . ." Veronica truthfully responded, feeling like crap that she let her father down.

"I thought you and Logan were over, anyway?" Her father asked, trying to keep hold of his stern tone.

"He's a good guy dad. . ."Veronica started to explain, but after your dad catches you in bed via news feed-explanations are a bit irrelevant.

"I think you should stay away from that group of people for a while, until we figure out who dosed you." Finally the angry father part and the 'thankful my daughter is alive' part of his body made a compromise. The doctor had told him about the roofies in her system when they brought her in, and Logan, in his attempt to respect Keith and not lie to him, told him all about the 09er party. Judging by Veronica's face, however, she looked surprised that Keith knew about the drugs. "You're underaged, the doctors told me everything."

"Right. . ." _Stupid, stupid Veronica-of course he would know! So much for hiding that from him._ She thought. "I can't stay away from them though, dad. Not if I want to find out who did it." She and Logan had already decided they were going to work together to find out who did it. Initially, Veronica wanted to go this alone-that's how she worked best. But Logan insisted, and as much as she hated to admit it, he had a point-the 09ers liked him better, it'd be easier for him to talk to them.

"I'm going to handle this case. You don't need to put yourself in danger again." Keith reached over and pulled Veronica, carefully, into a hug.

"Dad, no offense, but it would be easier for Logan and I to find things out then you." She hugged her dad back, but knew even with his magic voodoo private eye skills, getting a group of stuck up rich teenagers to talk to him probably wouldn't go well at all.

"Promise me you'll stay away from them until I get some leads, Veronica. I mean it." Judging by his tone, he really did mean it this time.

"Fine," Veronica sighed. He had to know she wouldn't stay away from this case though. There was no way she could.

"And if you want to see Logan, he has to come here. And I'll need to question him about the party before you two can sit here and watch TV, out in the open. Got it?" This part of the grounding wasn't too hard for Keith to say, he trusted that his daughter was smart enough to be safe, but there would be no 'accidents' in his house, or anywhere else if he could help it.

Veronica didn't bother to put up a fight, she was surprised her father was even going to let her see Logan at all. She knew she deserved everything he was going to through at her.

"From now until I decide I can trust you fully again, I'm turning the tracker on for your phone." That was the final nail in the coffin.

"Dad!" She couldn't help but protest this. This was going to make investigations _so_ much harder.

"Now go to bed, it's late, and you've got a lot of groveling to do tomorrow." He wanted to end the night with a bit of a smile, it was a long day for both of them. He kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, dad," Veronica said giving him a tight squeeze and headed into her room.

"Love you too, Veronica."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Veronica had no plans of going to bed, though. It was just about midnight, and even though she was extremely exhausted, to put it lightly, she was worried about Logan. After what Weevil did to her, it didn't take an idiot to know that Logan was going to go after him. She wouldn't let that happen. Even if Logan brought Dick with him, they would still be outnumbered significantly-Weevil never traveled alone. At best, Logan would end up in jail, and at worst, well injured in the hospital is the most extreme case she would allow herself to think of.

Grabbing her phone out of her purse, Veronica opened up her contacts and sent a text to Logan. 'Can you come see me?" She heard her dad's door close, in a few minutes the snoring would start. After that it wouldn't be hard for her to quietly sneak out the front door. Probably not the smartest idea in the world, all things considering, but having Logan with her seemed like the best way to make sure he didn't do anything stupid.

_Of course! I'm getting ready to leave now. Is everything okay? _ Logan texted back. He was doing really well at being the concerned boyfriend, Veronica was kind of liking it, too. It was weird for her to let someone else into her life, to depend and rely on them even just a little bit-but she was trying, that had to count for something.

_I'm okay, I just need to see you. _She was trying not to worry him too much. _Think you could pick me up a burger by chance? _If he was coming over anyway, he might as well please her growling stomach.

_I can do that :). I'll see you in a few!_ And just on cue, she heard her father start snoring.

_Can't wait. Text me when you're here, I'll meet you in the parking lot._ She couldn't risk him forgetting the time and knocking on her door, that would royally screw up the whole 'sneaking out' ordeal.

Lily had taught her how to sneak out when she was still alive. Normally they would go out to the beach, drink a little, and hang out with the boys. Although is was a different house Veronica was sneaking out of then, the concept was still the same. Walk lightly, hold your breath, phone on silence, move slowly, wish really hard that you don't get caught. Since moving into the apartment, Veronica had snuck out two or three times, not that she really had to, but sometimes it was nice to feel like a normal teenager-even if she was sneaking out to do investigaive stuff.

Veronica shuffled around her room to find something to wear. After a few minutes she decided on a light red plaid, short, dress and her distressed looking boots. She looked casual but still cute, borderline sexy-just what she was going for. She raked her hands through her hair a few times just to smooth it out, and got ready for the painful few seconds of trying to sneak out.

Quietly she opened her door and held her breath. She tip-toed across the living room and wished with all her might that he dad didn't wake up when she opened and then closed the door-as slowly and quietly as she possibly could. Realistically, she probably didn't make a sound the entire time, but with 'sneaking out' ears, it sounded like she was banging together trash can lids. When she finally closed the door and was outside she let out a huge sigh of relief.

It was pouring outside, it was like the sky just opened up and was dumping an ocean over Neptune. On top of that, the wind was freezing as it blew against Veronica's exposed skin. She debated for a minute with herself if she wanted to risk going back in and getting a jacket, but decided she couldn't take the stress and worry of it all. Until Logan got there she was just going to shiver at the bottom of the stairs right by the parking lot.

Thankfully, Logan was there within minutes of her getting outside. He jumped out of the car and raced through the rain to where Veronica was sitting. She wrapped her around him, under his jacket, the second he in front of her-partly for the body heat and partly because she actually did miss him in the brief time they'd been apart. Without saying a word, Logan took note to his shivering girlfriend and stripped himself of his jacket and wrapped it around her.

"You're freezing, babe," Logan commented, kissing the top of her head.

"I didn't expect it to be Alaska in the parking lot," Veronica laughed. She slid her arms through his jacket and wrapped herself around him again.

Logan pulled them both down to the step to sit, but he made sure he wrapped Veronica back in his arms once they were sitting down. He wasn't sure why she wanted him to come see her, if she was okay or not, but he had to admit he was glad to see her again. With everything going on now all of a sudden, he knew she'd be safe with her dad but he wanted to personally be with her to protect her.

"Thanks for coming," Veronica said with a smile. He was so warm she felt like she could fall asleep right there, sitting, in his arms. _Gah, I'm turning into a sap!_ She thought to herself.

"Anytime. You sure you're okay, though?" Logan didn't want to pry, but it was a little out of character for Veronica to _need_ anyone.

"Absolutely positive," she replied glowingly. To prove just how 'okay' she was, she reached up and kissed him, passionately. Logan turned his body to face hers and deepened the kiss, cupping her face with his hand and placing his other on the small of her back. She slid her hands up his chest and wrapped them around his neck. "See," she said during small breaks in their kiss, "perfectly, fine." They both laughed lightly at her attempts to talk and makeout at the same time.

Their kiss grew more and more intense, eventually Veronica was up against the wall with Logan's body pressed against hers. Their hands stayed modest, but just dying to cross the line past that. Logan moved his lips down her jaw line and to the base of her neck-the result most likely would be a tiny hickie that she'd worry about covering up later.

"Logan," Veronica managed to say through the heat they had caused. "Maybe this shouldn't be happening out in the open."

Logan picked his head up from her neck and looked at her with his patented, mischievous smirk.

"To the car then?" He suggested, taking her hand in his, lacing their fingers. Her body screamed _yes! to the car!_ But she was trying to keep all those hormones in check, at least for a few minutes.

"I actually wanted to talk to you. . ." She was even disappointed in having to say those words.

"Talk? Right," Logan let out a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. Standing in the cold rain for a few minutes sounded like a good idea.

"We can go back to steamy makeout time after okay?" She promised with a reassuring smile.

"Promise?" He insisted. Once she nodded her head in agreement, Logan inhaled another deep breath and cooled down. "Alright, lay it on me," he insisted, cheerfully, with a smile.

"I want you to promise me you'll stay away from the PCHers. I don't want you to go starting trouble with them." Veronica knew he wasn't going to react well to this, it wouldn't be in Logan's nature.

"Veronica. I can't! Not after what that little-," Logan was about to let loose with a world of anger upon Weevil's name, but Veronica, probably for the best interrupted him.

"I'm not saying you can't get your revenge, just. . .for now I need you to promise me you won't do anything. Please?" Veronica begged.

"You should probably listen to her. She's smarter than we give her credit for. . ." Weevil devilishly commented. He'd been lurking just behind the shadow's of the railing and had finally stepped out and revealed himself.


	6. House Guests Chapter 6

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?" Logan demanded as he protectively stepped in front of Veronica.

"Calm down, _pretty boy_, we aren't here to cause trouble," he paused and stepped aside to reveal the rest of the PCHers behind him by their bikes in the rain. "Doesn't mean we won't if the situation calls for it," Weevil threatened," I just wanted to have a word with Veronica. . . in private."

"What makes you think I'd leave her alone with you after last night?" Logan knew Veronica was completely capable of taking care of herself if the situation called for it-but he didn't want her to be in that situation. He wanted to protect her, and Weevil, as previously demonstrated, was someone he needed to protect her from.

"I think Veronica can decide for herself," Weevil knew he probably had a better chance of getting his way if he appealed to the independent side of Veronica.

Without having much of a choice, Veronica finally jumped into the conversation. She stepped forward, now standing by Logan's side and holding his hand partially because that's what couples do and partially to keep him from attacking Weevil.

"Whatever you have to say to me you can say in front of Logan," she stated firmly, showing that she was still pissed at him for the whole 'shoving her into a table and calling her a slut' incident.

"You're right, I could. But I'd rather say _everything _I have to say before _loverboy _here gives me the pleasure of kicking his ass," Weevil replied slyly.

Weevil was right, as much as Veronica didn't want to admit it. The moment he said something Logan didn't agree with-and he would, a fight would ensue.

"Fine," Veronica sighed in defeat.

"Fine?" Logan repeated to Veronica, confused by her compliance.

"Logan," Veronica started, not sure how to delicately put this, "he's not gonna talk to me with you looking like you're going to kill him. And I need to know what he's got to say-my curiosity has overcome me." He was looking less and less pleased with every word she said, and as much as her independent side wanted to say 'suck it, I'm a big girl let me handle myself,' she knew he was just trying to protect her-and relationships were supposed to be all about compromise. "But! We'll stay within eyesight so if something goes wrong you can be right there to wipe the floor with him." She felt kind of proud about that last part.

"I'm not gonna convince you otherwise am I?" Logan questioned, knowing the answer before she had shook her head no. "Fine. But if he does _anything. . ."_

_ "_You'll know immediately," she finished for him reassuringly. He kissed her forehead and reluctantly let her go.

Weevil and Veronica walked farther down the covered sidewalk, just out of earshot.

"He doesn't look too happy about you walking off with me," Weevil chuckled as he looked back at Logan sitting on the steps, looking like he was ready to spring into action at a seconds notice.

"_I'm _not too happy about walking off with you. Now spill it, what's so important that you just HAD to talk to me," Veronica demanded impatiently. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot to further demonstrate her impatience.

"Firstly, I'm not going to apologize for what I said last night but I would like to take back the 'slut' comment. you're not a slut just an idiot apparently," he said in the most apologetic voice he could genuinely conjure.

"Right," Veronica clenched her teeth, "maybe I should have let Logan kick your ass."

"Hey, I'm not done. I _am_ sorry about laying a hand on you, that was completely uncalled for. I apologize." He really did mean it too, and Veronica could see that in his eyes.

"Apology accepted, is that all?" She wasn't going to give in that easily though.

"No, that's not all. Word on the street is, someone had a little more than alcohol to drink last night." Weevil had clearly heard it from Duncan not too long ago when the Kane boy came rushing up to accuse Weevil of dosing the guys ex.

"Who. . . .?" Veronica was completely taken off guard, _how could he possibly know?_

"It's Neptune, Veronica, news travels fast. I thought I'd catch you at home, a lot, you can realize how shocked I was to see you here with _Logan_ after I got the news," he was clearly accusing Logan of dosing her.

"You think that he did it? You know I'd be the first to investigate it if I thought he was even the _slightest_ bit responsible." _Hello Weevil, meet furious Veronica._

"Just think about it, the kid is bad news," he took a minute to appreciate the irony in his statement. "First, your best friend is murdered and come to find out, his _father_ did it-with Logan's help I'm sure. And then the last time you got dosed, yes news about that traveled pretty fast too, Logan was the one with the GHB. And now it happened again? Seems suspicious." He was standing tall, feeling like he might actually be getting through to Veronica.

"He was with me _all_ night. I watched him _all_ night. It wasn't Logan, but I assure I'm going to find who did it, and make them pay. So you can go on home and let the big boys handle this." Veronica had had just enough of this conversation. She'd already considered this angle, and the facts added up that it wasn't Logan. But if evidence presented itself that it could have been him, without a doubt she'd consider it. That's all that needed to be known.

"Whatever you say," Weevil shook his head. "Just keep in mind, sometimes getting the milk for free isn't enough for them rich boys." Deciding to leave on a high note, Weevil turned away and headed towards his crew. "Watch your back, Echolls," were his parting words as they rode off.

Veronica walked back over to her boyfriend, relieved that Weevil had gone. She felt like today just kept kicking her in the ribs over and over every time things started to see okay in her life.

"Hey, you okay?" He stood up and wrapped her into a hug before she had made it all the way herself.

"Today is too long," she sighed into him, allowing herself to feel completely comfortable but bracing herself for the next disaster.

"Maybe you should get some sleep, babe," Logan suggested. He was rubbing her back trying to comfort her.

"Kiss first?" She smiled hopefully and stood on her tip-toes.

"Of course," Logan laughed and kissed her. "Get some sleep, I'll come see you tomorrow."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Morning came way too soon for Veronica. She'd safely snuck back into her room around around 4am, and at 6:50am her dad was opening her door and waking her up.

"Veronica, honey, there's someone here to see you," her dad said softly as he tried to wake her. He was sitting on the side of her bed and shaking her lightly.

"What time is it?" Veronica groggily answered, reaching up for her alarm clock. "6:50? Dad, it's summer!" She plopped herself down on her pillow and pulled the covers over her head.

"Veronica, Logan's here." He knew that would get her up in a hurry, and it did. She shot straight up in her bed.

"He's what? Why?" She was already smoothing out her hair and trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

"Something happened. Come out into the living room when you're ready. I'm making breakfast." Keith left her room and closed the door behind him so his daughter could have some privacy. Veronica jumped out of bed, still half asleep, found a bra and decided against changing out of her shorts and t-shirt pajamas. Her logic: _he's already seen me naked._ She stepped out of her room and into the bathroom to do all that brushing teeth, washing face morning routines. Also on the list was changing the bandage on her arm-not a pretty sight.

Once she stepped out into the living room, she saw Logan sitting on the couch and felt her heart stop. He looked like he hadn't gotten a bit of sleep since she saw him last and she could swear there were burns in his shirt.

"Logan! What happened?" She rushed over to his side on the couch.

"Someone set my house on fire," he answered blankly. He would have gotten out completely clean but he had to go in and save some of his mother's things. Not for monetary value but for his own sentimental values. He couldn't stand to see the last parts of the only good person in his family go up in flames.

"Weevil. . ." Veronica mumbled under her breath, certain that the PCHers were behind it.

"The Sheriffs department already has him in custody, but it seems like he's got a tight alibi," Keith announced as he put plates of eggs, bacon and toast in front of the two teenagers. "I'm heading down there now to see what I can find out." He picked up his brief case and headed for the door. "Be good," he said firmly, implying with his eyes that they better not have. . .fun while he was gone.

"We promise dad," Veronica replied whole-heartedly, knowing that no sexy-fun-time would come about today.

"Are you okay?" Veronica turned to Logan once her dad had shut the door behind him.

"Honestly? I don't know. I need sleep, I think," Logan answered slowly. He didn't really sleep much at the hospital with her the night before and he certainly didnt sleep last night, his mind felt fuzzy and sluggish.

"Come on then," she stood up and extended her hand, "bed time for us both."

"I think I should sleep on the couch. . ." Logan reluctantly said. He didn't want 'killed by Keith Mars' to be added to his list of events that happened in the last week.

"It's just sleeping. It'll be fine I promise." She had a feeling her dad would understand, or at least hoped her would.

"Fine, but when your dad is threatening to kill me, you better mention that I objected this plan at first," he shook his head, knowing this was a bad idea-but it was just too tempting.

She led him into her bedroom and they both curled up together in her bed and fell into an incredibly deep sleep.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hours later, sometime around 2 in the afternoon, there was a furious knocking on the Mar's apartment door.

"Duncan?" Logan asked, still partially waking up. He'd heard the knocking and carefully climbed out of bed, trying not to wake Veronica. She seemed like she needed the sleep just as badly as he did.

Now, standing in the open doorway with his girlfriend's ex boyfriend who was also his best friend staring at him, Logan wished he would have pulled on a shirt or something so the situation didn't look worse than it was.

"You. . . weren't who I was expecting to answer. . ." Duncan replied awkwardly. He needed to see Veronica immediately, hence why he'd rushed over to her house. "Where's Veronica?" He pushed.

"She's, uhm, sleeping. Want to come in and wait till she wakes up, I guess?" Logan politely asked, half hoping Duncan would say no so Logan could go back to sleep with Veronica. He felt terrible for just wishing to crawl back in bed with Veronica, scoop her into his arms, and fall back, comfortably asleep with her when Duncan looked so distressed in front of him. He looked uncomfortable, but then again, it was an uncomfortable situation.

"You think you could wake her up?" Duncan pushed pas Logan and into the Mars' apartment. He didn't know where he stood with Logan any more. Unlike Weevil, he wasn't blaming Logan at all for Lilly's death-but he wasn't so sure about the roofies in Veronica's drink that he had overheard the doctor telling Keith about. He know, however, he was pissed that Logan was dating the love of his life-it drove him absolutely crazy. And for Logan to open the door, half dressed, to Veronica's place, a thousand prolific ideas of what was happening tortured his mind.

"Not sure that's the greatest idea, man. She's had a long couple of days and not a log of recovery time." Logan closed the door and went into the kitchen to make some coffee. "We all have," he added with sadness all too present in his voice.

"I guess I could wait. . ." Duncan slowly agreed. He followed Logan to the side of the room that was the kitchen and took a seat at the table.

"Maybe _we_ should talk," Logan awkwardly suggested. With everything that was happening in his life right now, Logan was dying to know who his real friends were.

"I don't want to talk to you, Logan," Duncan sharply replied.

"Logan. . .What's going on out-Duncan?" Veronica barely had her eyes open when she walked out of her room, wrapped in Logan's jacket that she'd kept from the night before. She had heard voices and they didn't sound like her father talking to Logan. Duncan, however, was the last person she had expected in the kitchen, talking to her boyfriend._ Hello awkward._

Nobody really knew what to say for a few moments, they all just stood frozen and let the awkward tension build up in the air.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she made her way across the room and into the kitchen. She took over making the coffee from Logan, who looked thankful because he didn't have much of an idea as to what he was doing.

"I need to talk to you, alone," Duncan proclaimed, shooting a glare over in Logan's direction. He wasn't hiding his distaste of their relationship.

"Why will nobody talk to me in front of you?" Veronica awkwardly laughed, and then sighed irritably-not because no one laughed at her joke, but because of her sleep deprivation. She switched the coffee pot on and turned back around to face Duncan. "To my room I guess. We'll be right out," she reluctantly said to Logan. Secretly, Veronica just wanted to curl back up against him and sleep the day away. Clearly that wasn't going to happen. Standing on her tip-toes, she gave Logan a quick kiss and walked off into her room with Duncan. Logan didn't look completely comfortable with the idea, but he had to admit, it was better than Weevil.

"What's going on Duncan?" Veronica asked sincerely once they were in her room. She was trying not to llet her desperate need for sleep carry out into her words. Trying, being the operative word.

"What is _he_ doing here, Veronica?" Duncan asked angrily.

"Ugh!" Veronica groaned as she flopped back onto her bed. "If that's what you want then you can just leave."

"No, it's not. I'm sorry. . .just, unexpected," he somberly apologized. Duncan crossed the room and sat down next to her on the bed. "I did something. . . .something bad. I think I need your help."

Veronica sighed. SHe was really beginning to wish that people would just visit her solely to visit, not always because they need help. Of course she would help Duncan, he was. . .well, Duncan. But after this case, uncovering who drugged her, and possibly helping her father with the Echolls fire-she was done. Take the exit to: normal teenage year.


End file.
